


Cracking

by PrinceDork



Category: BioShock, Hearts and Heroes (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BioShock Spoilers, Hearts and Heros, I need a life, It's too late to be awake, Memes, Pls take care of yourself man, oof, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceDork/pseuds/PrinceDork
Summary: Logan Newton seems like the perfect child. She never gets in trouble, never does illegal activities, always does her homework. But in the reality given by her dreams, she is quite the opposite.





	Cracking

The silence in the tube was broken by a loud hissing, as a metal door slowly rose up at one of the ends connecting to a large building. A glimpse inside revealed a few corpses laid across the floor of what seemed to be a ballroom. 

Once the former inhabitant of the ballroom stepped into the tube, the door fell shut with another hiss. She walked across the wet floor, her bare feet slapping against it. She moved towards the other side, a tired look in her eyes as she moved. She had reached the point where she would refuse to go to sleep in order to avoid the nightmares, but that had proved unsuccessful.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a box. She opened it and pulled out a cigarette, pocketing the box and finding a match. She struck it and lit the stick in her fingers, popping the unlit end into her mouth. 

This addiction had not carried over to the real world, thank god, but it did play a major role in her nighttime territory. Her free hand clenched, the veins that seemed to be glowing orange under the skin brightened. They did provide benefits, as bad as it may seem. 

She hated this place. It had turned her into a monster. It may have once been her favorite game, but now it was a living hell. Her day self still loved it. 

A small noise sounded from the radio in the girl's pocket, and she groaned. She grabbed the small object and held it before her.

"'Ello love." Greeted the man from the other side.

"Piss off." Snapped the girl in return. 

"Would you-" 

"No, thank you!" The girl switched off the device and returned it to her pocket while releasing a loud sigh. 

The teen eventually reached the center, where the tube widened for a small park-like area. She stopped and looked around, hearing a small splintering sound. On her left a small crack had appeared in the glass and a few drops of water were slipping through it.

She instantly paled, her face switching to that of pure terror. She turned and bolted, resuming her journey across the tube at a much faster pace. Underneath her heavy breaths and feet beating the ground, she could hear the glass crack and groan as the water fought through. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the door before her.

The loud crack sounded throughout the tunnel, and the water began to move in at a much faster pace. The girl was so close - just a bit further - 

She almost slammed into it as it hissed open, slamming shut behind her and locking as the tunnel collapsed in on itself, letting out loud noises as she paused to catch her breath. The teen had lost her cigarette. 

After she returned her energy, she began to walk through the empty lobby of a former apartment building. She stopped at some stairs and began the trek up them, panting as she hiked up them. She eventually stopped at the next floor, padding down a long hallway and stopping at one of the many doors with faded gold numbers reading "227". She took a small key from her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping inside. 

The room was small, with three doors breaking off of it. Two of them were open, a bathroom visible on the other side of one and the other leading to a small bedroom. This had once been a lower-class apartment, but now it served as the girl's hideout. 

She dropped the radio on a table, moving to the storage and emptying most of the contents from her bag - a few bottles of varying liquids and some snacks - before grabbing the box of cigarettes and preparing herself another one. 

This was her exciting nightlife - killing power-hungry beings and hiding in an old apartment, wishing she could just wake up. But she had no control over the waking world at this point.

The girl was a pale one, with long dirty-blonde hair and purple bangs. Her eyes were dark brown and sharp, yet friendly. She was short and rather thin from her many nights hard at work in this hellish environment. Her long fingers were stained yellow from her cigarettes, and on her sleeve was a green heart. It didn't carry over to the real world - none of this did. Not even her nighttime memories. Only fear and pain remained when she woke.


End file.
